


You are beautiful, angel

by Whatwashernameagain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels are made to love, Aziraphale being ashamed of his weight, Aziraphale is soft and adorable, Crowley having NONE, Crowley is in for a surprise, Crowley is protective (and adorable), Getting Together, Heaven’s psychological violence, Kissing, M/M, Pining, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwashernameagain/pseuds/Whatwashernameagain
Summary: Aziraphale watches Crowley dance around his flat, drunk on good wine and freedom, and cannot help but be drawn to the way he moves, so fluid and graceful and entirely unselfconscious. He’s so beautiful with his fiery hair in the setting sun and his burning, wild eyes. Utterly breathtaking. The image of the lithe demon enjoying his body so confidently reminds him of how little he has to offer the person he craves to be close to more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire existence. The cutting remarks spoken from smiling lips in heaven sting sharply as he remembers all of his failings as an angel. He feels very small suddenly. Crowley‘s sulfur-yellow eyes flare hotly.





	You are beautiful, angel

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else terribly in love with those two? Not just me? Good. I hope you‘ll enjoy this little fluff piece and talk to me about it! (I love chatting with all of you)
> 
> Warnings: body insecurity, anxiety, cursing, kissing, very mild sexual content

Though Aziraphale was clutching a cup of tea in his hands, his mouth had gone dry a while ago and he felt there was no helping it. His bright blue eyes were fixed with revered attention on the demon swaying to the music in the middle of his cluttered apartment. The opening lyrics of ‘Love of my life’ were filling the sunlit space with piano-tones flittering through the air like shimmering butterflies. 

Crowley had dressed down to tight leather pants that were hugging curved hips, toned thighs and long legs. His slender torso was clad in a sleeveless black shirt with a wide v-neck that exposed the pale skin over his collarbones. The material was worn thin and hugged his body with silky fluidity, riding up when he raised his arms to show the flat expanse of his stomach. Aziraphale swallowed down the urge to get up and touch the skin his fingers had never dared trail over. 

The demon’s scarlet hair flared fiery red in the evening sunlight, tousled and soft from his nap on his friend’s couch. In a rare show of trust, he’d taken off his sunglasses as he danced through the room, eyes closed and head flung back in pleasure. The burgundy colored liquid in the half empty bottle sloshed around cheerfully as the demon twirled around with it, swaying his hips and occasionally hugging it to his chest like a lover. The movement seemed to ripple across his body, his waist, his torso, his arms gracefully opening wide. He moved like a snake, sleek and graceful and silent. 

A small, tender smile ghosted across the angel’s face as his friend turned into a particularly energetic circle and stumbled over the edge of the carpet with a sputtering ‘whooops’. The nimble red-head appeared to be more than a little bit drunk, after all. Blinking owlish, yellow eyes at Aziraphale to see if his slip-up had been noticed, he found himself confronted with the loving expression, caught in his less than perfect dancing. 

Noting the attention, he giggled, flushing slightly. 

Aziraphale positively melted. It felt like his heart missed a beat, like falling. His limbs grew weak.

Even after all those millennia, he still grew tongue-tied around this exotic creature with the sharp toothed, white smiles and dangerous eyes he could get lost in. Something about the way the demon had looked at him the very first time they’d met had shaken something loose in him. It had felt like his reptilian eyes had undressed him to see what was underneath. Searching for something in a way that had been… hopeful. Like he’d _wanted_ to know. Somehow, he’d felt like he’d been seeking contact. There had been something open about him, so willing to trust and be close from the very start despite them being enemies. It had drawn the angel in, even though he’d been shy, slightly intimidated and very uncomfortable with the knowledge of the way he had failed the ineffable plan already. It had been very kind of his friend to reach out and share his own worries, to try to make him feel better, even. How brave Crowley had been. Aziraphale was once again stuck with admiration for how strong and fearless the demon was. So much stronger than him. 

He watched the other execute what was basically a pirouette, which ended in him nearly crashing into a stack of books filling the apartment Aziraphale had filled with beautiful, valuable things that he loved and that felt good to touch. Like Crowley. 

His laugh at the expense of his own drunk self, free and bright, vibrated in the angel’s very being. He was made of love, made to love, and oh, how he loved Crowley. Loved how he could be so infuriating and brash and yet so _tender_ with him. How he’d protected Aziraphale like a dashing, dark hero. How he gifted him with things that made him happy with a snap of a finger. How thoughtful he was. Crowley would surely scowl at him for thinking such foolishly romantic things. He could not help himself though. Crowley was like a song inside of him. A melody that rose to fluttering heights, higher than even his wings could take him, when he did as much as smile it him. His insides felt alive, his smiles involuntary. Like it was inevitable that he would smile when Crowley existed close to him. 

Looking back, he realized how far ahead of him the demon had always been. From the first moment, he’d smiled at him. A real, genuine amused and honest smile, so unlike the cold-eyed, robotic expressions he was used from heaven that had always somehow made him want to duck his head and apologize for – he didn’t know what. For being the way he was, perhaps. 

This smile had shocked and unsettled him with how frighteningly real it had been. Like a veil had been pulled from his eyes and he’d seen color for the first time. Yes, Crowley made him feel alive and overjoyed and so awed, and he made him feel terrified. His mere presence made him want to question everything he’d been created to obey. He was a pivotal shift in his world and Aziraphale had not been ready. He did not know if he would ever be ready for so much love. It made his heart swell until he felt like it would burst and spill bright light across Crowley’s lovely form. 

He sighed. 

He felt full. 

He yearned for more. 

Shamefully, he thought of how greedy he’d become. They had an eternity ahead of themselves, filled with the tender, frighteningly honest smiles of his demon, and still he wished he could have more of him. He wished he could touch, he wished he could run his fingers into those crimson locks, over his friend’s face, feel those sculpted cheekbones, his hot breath scorching his skin, cut himself on those sharp teeth, he wished he could drown himself in Crowley. Since he’d finally committed to him completely, it was like a dam that had barely kept his desire in check had broken and swept him away in a flood of sensations.

He was so ready to be devoured, to be claimed so completely by this hellishly attractive creature that he would cease existing as a single entity and fall entirely to the perfect temptation that was all of Crowley. His yearning felt like a living thing in his chest, pulling sharply and needing painfully. 

The drunk demon took a long swing of the bottle in his clever hands, tilting his head back far and exposing the long lines of his slender neck. Aziraphale swallowed around the _need_ he did not know what to do with. He was hit hard with a single thought. 

He was beautiful. 

The angel flinched with surprise as the body he’d been reminiscing about suddenly dropped onto the empty space on the sofa next to him, taking up all of its space with its spread legged, confident sprawl, taking up all of the space in his entire flat with the aura of tender affection he radiated, warming the wooden shelves stacked with books, the pillows softening the antique furniture, the elaborate colored glass of his windows, the wooden beams running along the ceiling. Everything his light touched seemed to soften under in his presence. What a contradiction for a creature of darkness. 

Aziraphale had to set his untouched tea down for fear of the painted porcelain slipping through his weak fingers. 

 

Crowley seemed right at home next to him. He slipped further down with an intoxicated murmur about pigeons, laying his fiery head on the back of the couch. His knee touched Aziraphale’s. 

The angel held very still. 

Crowley spread himself out next to him, his body-language an open book. He was so self assured. More than anything, the display of confidence reminded the angel of how little he had to offer in comparison. Self-consciously, he covered his soft middle with his arms, ducking his head insecurely. He felt large and clumsy next to this lithe, fluid grace. Gabriel was right. He’d grown out of shape. He was an embarrassment to heaven. Though they had never abused him, they’d always let him feel how little he lived up to their expectations. Even when he’d felt he’d done something particularly well and had reported his accomplishments for humanity with pride, their praise had managed to make him feel naive and small somehow. The constricting feeling that pressed in on him from all sides whenever he stepped under the cold, purple eyes of Gabriel and faced the rigid, wide smiles of his superiors crept up his neck and made it hard to draw breath. He hugged his middle tighter, flushing in shame at all the weight he felt on his ribs. 

Their voices assaulted him at unexpected moments, reminding him of how little he accomplished or of how human he behaved. His miracles were not good enough, his lifestyle too greedy, he was not representing heaven well enough - in short, he was not enough. 

The reprimands had always been accompanied with seemingly caring smiles that made him curl into himself guiltily. ‘They only wanted to look out for him and make sure he wouldn’t lose his way. It would be quite unfortunate if something were to tempt him that would bring him onto a path he could not turn back from. His frivolous, needy behavior put him at risk. They were only worried about him, of course. It would be a shame if his selfish preferences for _human pleasures_ made the divine plan fail, wouldn’t it?’ The reminder had always caused a cold shiver of fear to run over his body. 

Pressing his lips together, the angel tried to summon his smile. It would not do to ruin the lovely moment. Crowley was right next to him and deserved all of his attention. Despite his fear he’s been too ashamed to admit to, the demon had chosen him in the end. Even though they did not need to work together anymore, he was still here. He should be grateful. He should be humble. 

Determined to make the demon feel good for choosing to spend his time with him, he pushed himself to his feet. He’d order them a lovely dinner and fetch another bottle of wine for his friend. 

A hand gripping his elbow stopped him. 

Crowley’s perceptive eyes were filled with concern as he examined his angel. 

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, his hand tightening. 

“Oh, n-nothing at all, my dear.” Aziraphale stuttered, stiffening at having been caught. 

“Bullshit.” Crowley hissed. He looked angry, suddenly. Fear caught in the fair man’s throat. 

“Get here, angel.”

With a firm grip, he pulled Aziraphale close. Flailing helplessly, he landed in the demon’s lap. A mortified flush heated his cheeks. He did not want Crowley to feel all of his weight! It was bad enough that he was angry at him. He felt untethered and intimidated, reminded of being called to heaven for unknown reasons to be reprimanded. They’d never told him what his visits were about, leaving him to guess and try to read their unmoving expressions. Seeing Crowley mad at him was even worse.

He tried to squirm free, to his utter humiliation feeling tears rising. He had no idea what was wrong with him! He was usually so much better at holding on to his composure. He’d grown weak and pathetic. 

“Angel! _Aziraphale_.” Crowley’s voice held a terrible edge to it. He took the angel’s chin in a firm grip and turned him to face the other. Filled with uncertainty, the blonde angel raised his eyes after a fearful moment. He was confronted with liquid, sulfur colored fire. 

“Who made you feel thisss way?” Crowley demanded, his voice barely more than a reptilian hiss. He looked livid. 

“W-what?” Aziraphale stuttered, completely floored by the question.

“This.” The demon growled, laying a palm into the softness of his friend’s middle he’d tried to hide without allowing him to escape from his spot. He was close enough to warm the angel’s cheek with his breath. 

Mortified, Aziraphale tried to squirm away, before the demon’s words stilled him. 

“Someone made you ashamed. I saw it. Tell me who made you think you are anything but perfect and I will vanquish them!” He snarled through sharp teeth. “It was those fucking angels, wasn’t it? How _dare_ those bastards make you sad? I should have incinerated every last one of them!” 

Ranting himself into a proper rage, Crowley pulled his friend against his chest and cupped his face with a scorching palm, hot as if the rage of hell itself burned in his slender body. Their faces were almost touching.

“They are all fucking idiots, the lot of them. They wouldn’t understand beauty if it kicked its boot so far up their arses-” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale mewled in distress. The irrational fear of his friend getting into trouble made him grip the demon’s shirt hard. His words tumbled over him in a jumbled mess, too intense to grasp.

The demon seemed to feel his distress and allowed his hand to slip into pale blonde hair, suddenly very tender. His eyes were serious.

“I want you to listen carefully, Aziraphale. There is _nothing_ about you you should ever feel ashamed of. You are the most infuriatingly beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in my 6000 years of existence. You are the bravest bastard and the kindest fucking angel there is and I think- I think- I-”

He broke off, apparently frustrated at his inability to tell the angel what he felt for him. How perfect he was in his eyes – blindingly perfect. 

“I don’t- you are very kind, my dear, but- you don’t have to-” The angel stuttered, flustered by being so close and being told such preposterous things. Crowley was so kind to try to make him feel better once again, but he could not rely on the other to take care of him just because he was overly sensitive over his personal failings. 

Crowley shook his head, clenching his teeth hard. His hand around the angel’s waist and in his hair stayed gentle. 

“No. You don’t get it. Aziraphale, those fucking arseholes made you feel like you were – I don’t know – I don’t _care_ what they thought! They were wrong to constantly tell you your fucking miracles weren’t up to their bloody standards or whatever blasted issues they had. Fuck them. _Fuck_ them!” 

His arm around the stunned angel tightened impossibly, bringing them so close that there was hardly any space left between them and their breath mingled. Aziraphale’s heart was racing. He clutched the demon’s shoulders with shaking hands.

“I need you to understand, angel. _This body_ is fucking perfect. It’s – it’s warm and soft and smells so bloody good I could get drunk on it. I just – I _love_ touching you. And you – you are _mine_. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I feel so lucky to have you, in whatever way I can get you. You are my _everything_ and I will – I – I will not allow you to get up until you understand how fucking _wonderful_ you are.” He finished his rant with his somewhat childish promise, yet his eyes were alight with conviction.

“Oh.”

Aziraphale was at a loss for words. Never had anyone told him something to loving. Crowley’s expression was determined as he settled back against the sofa and waited. 

Blinking, the angel tried to sort though his overwhelmed feelings. It was not easy when they were closer than they’d ever been. Crowley was so alive under his hands. A shiver of pure pleasure rolled over him as the demon gently ran his hand though pale locks. 

Oh

Feeling a flush rising to his cheeks that had nothing to do with his insecurities, he ducked his head. 

“Hey, none of that, angel. Look at me.” Crowley crooned, his voice much softer now that he’d said what he needed to. This time, he waited for his friend to be ready to meet his eyes. They were filled with softness. “Talk to me.” He demanded quietly.

Gathering his confidence, Aziraphale tried to make light of his worries. However, his tongue felt heavy with nervousness and his body was thrumming with contrasting heat and excitement he did not know how to handle. 

“I-I’m afraid I’m suffering from some minor self-esteem issues, my dear. Staying in this, uh, _position_ until they will be fixed, might not be, um – entirely feasible-” 

“I don’t care.” Crowley grumbled stubbornly. “What do you need me to do? What can I tell you to prove to you how much _better_ you are than you think? How can I _show_ you?” 

His voice was deep and filled with confidence. His determination somehow made him appear even more vivid. A fiery beauty bathed in orange light. 

Aziraphale sighed, filled to the brim with yearning. 

The worried lines on the demon’s forehead smoothed out. He’d seen something on the angel’s face. 

Before fear could take hold in Aziraphale and force all the terror he felt at the prospect of discovery into the forefront of his mind, Crowley breathed his name between them like a prayer.

“Oh Aziraphale.”

His lips parted as his expression became one of such tenderness and wonder – he leaned in until there was barely any distance left between them. Aziraphale’s body filled with thrumming energy, yet he was weaker than he’d ever been. 

“May I kiss you?”

The quietly spoken words required a long moment to register with the befuddled angel. His heart leaped. 

“Wha- but – why?” He stuttered. His brain seemed to short-circuit. The most beautiful creature in god’s creation could not possibly want to- and with someone like him-

Crowley laughed, a warm burst of air against his lips. His eyes were bright with amused affection. 

“Because I love you, angel.” He said simply.

Aziraphale pushed himself back, stunned. His blue eyes were wide as they examined the demon for any trace of a lie. There were none. He simply waited patiently for his fair friend. 

“Oh. Oh dear. Well, in this case, p-please proceed.” The angel stuttered, choking on his feelings. The tears burning in his eyes were not of shame. 

With a smile far lovelier and more tempting than even the first he’d used to shake the foundations of Aziraphale's world, the demon cupped his cheek and leaned in. 

The first brush of lips against his was barely a whisper. Crowley kissed him like he was fragile. He seemed to savor every second of it. 

Aziraphale felt a smile against his lips. He shivered with pleasure. 

A tear ran down his cheek that was cradled by Crowley’s hand. The demon pulled back immediately, his features filled with concern. Aziraphale smiled at him shakily. He held on tighter to the well built shoulders under his fingers, feeling so light suddenly. He feared he would float away were it not for the arm wrapped securely around his waist. 

For the first time in his existence, a feeling of complete certainty washed over him. He was, finally, right where he belonged. The surge of confidence was unfamiliar to him, but it was so strong it swept him along like a cool wave. He situated himself more comfortably on the demon’s lap, drawing a strangled sound from him as he pushed himself as close as possible. This time, it was Crowley who flushed adorably.

“I’m perfectly fine, my dear. Splendid, even. This is all rather- rather lovely.” Aziraphale promised, smiling bashfully at his best friend – or his lover, perhaps. 

The blush dusting his cheeks, the shining eyes and giddy smile filled the demon with adoring amusement. Once again he was astonished at how intensely he could feel for his gentle bastard. It made him a little exasperated at how mushy he’d become. A fool in love. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, kiss me again, angel.” He complained sheepishly, pulling him back with a noise that was almost needy. The sound, as well as the way the demon was clutching him close as if he would drown without him finally drove the realization home that Crowley wanted this just as much as he did. A pure, unbridled joy filled the kiss. Both suddenly could barely control their smiles. 

Full of sudden elation, he pushed himself closer and kissed Crowley like he had barely allowed himself to dream of. His aura flared, blindingly white and yet velvet soft around the creature of darkness. He, more than any angel, knew how to love. And love Crowley he would. 

He surprised him with his tender kisses, his unexpected confidence, as he angled his demon’s head the way he wanted it and touched him with such ardent admiration and affection that the slender hands holding him had to clutch his coat for support. Their lips parted for only a moment, allowing Crowley to draw a shuddering breath, utterly floored by being taken charge of so suddenly. The angel claimed his lips again, greedy and no longer self-conscious about it as he felt his demon whimper in his arms. 

Though Crowley had had plenty of time to get used to loving his best friend, he had little experience with being touched with love. Neither had ever had much interest in sexuality, unless it concerned the person they wanted with every fiber of their being, celestial or physical. 

When the angel finally pulled back, Crowley followed his lips wantonly, completely and entirely seduced. 

He blinked up at him as if he’d just woken up from a sweet dream and Aziraphale could not help himself. He tilted his face up and kissed him again. This time, he coaxed his mouth open skillfully and drew a gasp from the demon. He quivered in his arms, arching up this slender, graceful body to be closer. 

Aziraphale kissed him until the red-haired man’s breath grew erratic, until his limbs grew heavy, until his body melted helplessly against the back of the couch with the angel leaning over him and making him tilt his head back. Aziraphale caught and supported him and kissed and kissed and kissed him until the demon forgot everything around them. The world narrowed down to the sunlight-warmed skin of his angel and the way he drove him to desperation with his lips and hands in his fiery hair and on the vulnerable skin of his exposed neck. He had _not_ expected his innocent angel to kiss him within an inch of his sanity. 

A mewl of complaint escaped Crowley that he would deny till the end of the world as his lover finally pulled back from his lips. Whining, he tried to pull him back in, grinding his hips temptingly. 

Aziraphale barely bit back a moan as he was brought in contact with the wanton demon. 

“Wait, you heathen! I have- _oh dear!_ I have something to say!” He complained breathlessly. 

“Then _say_ it, angel!” Crowley demanded impatiently before attacking the smooth skin of his neck with hot lips and sharp teeth. He only grazed him playfully, though. 

A choked sound interrupted the angel’s attempts to make his point. He had to squirm away from the seductive mouth on his tender skin to gather his thoughts. Crowley whined like a sad puppy. 

“I- I just want you to know- _stop it!_ ” He laughed, interrupted by the demon’s attempts so tempt him closer to his body by moving ever so very invitingly. 

Pouting but following his angel’s wish obediently, Crowley settled back into the cushions. 

“Spit it out, doll. I want to get back to you kissing the breath outta me!” 

Aziraphale giggled, elated at the prospect of being allowed to do just that. He wanted to get something out there now though, even if, after everything they’d been through, it might be superfluous. 

“Crowley, my dear, I know you have waited for this silly angel for a long time. You have been so much braver than me, and so patient with me. You deserve to hear this and be told every single day until the sun burns out and the last day dawns on you in my arms.” Cupping his handsome face, Aziraphale looked deeply into his wide, reptilian eyes. 

“Crowley, I love you.”

Suddenly unable to stop saying it, he brushed a kiss over the stunned demon’s lips. 

“I love the way you smiled at me the day we met and every time I saw you since.” He placed another kiss on his sharp cheekbone, relishing the shiver of pleasure under his hands. 

“I love the way you move. You are the most graceful, overly dramatic, beautiful creature I have even beheld.” Another kiss to his jaw.

“I love the way you offer acts of kindness and ask for nothing in return. Even though you try to hide it from me, you are the best person I have even had the pleasure of being with. You leave me in awe.” He kissed his forehead, relishing the way the sulfur-coloured eyes fell closed trustingly. 

“I love your ridiculous music, the preposterous car and the way you try to be mean and frightening even if you slip up sometimes and show how loving you truly are with those little gestures.”

One more kiss was placed on each eyelid. The demon had positively melted under him. 

“My world revolves around you, my dear. I love you.” Aziraphale added with infinite tenderness. 

The demon blinked dazed eyes open, and smiled. 

It rocked Aziraphale’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never actually written a fic that was not eventually E-rated, I’m a little confused. What happens next? Who knows. If people are interested, I would be happy to add a chapter or a sequel about the way they proceed, so to speak. C:
> 
> Kudos or comments are very much appreciated of course! 
> 
> Visit my Tumblr side-blog @washer-watches-good-omens for more little ficlets or gushing about those adorable fools. 
> 
> A million thanks to @mirror2thespirit and @newageauthor who helped me correct the text in absolutely no time at all as well as @katbatgt who graciously volunteered to help.


End file.
